Fierce
|guardian cats=Fierce |livebooks= Tigerheart's Shadow }} Fierce is a tortoiseshell she-cat with orange flecks throughout her pelt, a black muzzle, green eyes, and one leg that is shorter than the others. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :As Tigerheart wanders into unfamiliar territory, looking for his mate, three cats step out. Fierce is one of the cats, with a brown-and-black cat and a long-furred smoky gray cat. They pad slowly towards him, ears flattened, until the tabby tom says he's looking for someone. Fierce moves closer, demanding who he is. Tigerheart introduces himself, then says he's looking for a friend, and has traveled a long way to look for her. The tortoiseshell curiously asks if he's looking for a she-cat. The tom replies that the she-cat is his mate, and she's carrying his kits. :Fierce asks of her name. Tigerheart replies that it's Dovewing. The tortoiseshell tells the brown-and-black tom, who she addresses as Ant, to see if there's a cat who has that name. As Fierce introduces herself and Cobweb, the outsider blinks hopefully at him. He asks the two strays if they live here, but the cat glances at him warily. She asks how long has he been travelling, and Tigerheart responds for days. She replies that he must be tired, but he says he'll keep travelling if he has to, and Fierce stares at him. Desperate, Tigerheart tries to see if the stray is trying to hide something. :At last movement appears in the shadows, and Ant appears, whispering something in Fierce's ear. The she-cat curtly meows that Dovewing is here and will see her mate. As they walk through the streets, the tabby nervously asks if Twolegs come here. Pausing on a ledge, Fierce replies not anymore. The ShadowClan tom sees movement among the shadows, and pushes past Fierce to see his mate. The tortoiseshell nudges him out of the way so they can jump off another ledge. Cobweb and Ant follow her, while Tigerheart is left staring at them. After a while, he can't stand it anymore, so he shouts Dovewing's name. Fierce quickly quiets him down, as she doesn't want him to disturb the sick cats living here. :As they move through the streets, Tigerheart spots a couple of cats, and sees one carrying something soft towards a stick that drips water onto the ground. The tortoiseshell follows the outsider's gaze and explains that the she-cat is collecting water for cats too sick to reach the drip-pipe. Intrigued, the tabby asks if everyone drinks from there, but the she-cat corrects him, saying cats who aren't sick drink outside, and the drip-pipe is for everyone else. Another nest that smells of blood and herbs catches Tigerheart's eye, and asks if the cat sitting there is a medicine cat. Fierce is confused, and the tom explains what he means. Cobweb points out that the tom is Bracken, and he's treating Rascal's rat bite. Ant adds that everyone takes care of the sick here.The ShadowClan tom notices that Ant is battle scared, Cobweb has half an ear missing, and one of Fierce's legs is shorter than the others. This makes the tom scared. :Anxiously, Tigerheart asks where she is, and Fierce asks if the she is Dovewing. The tabby tom confirms this, and the tortoiseshell leads him beneath a wooden ledge on legs. Furless pelts make up a nest at the back. As Tigerheart and Dovewing discuss matters, Fierce, Cobweb, and Ant are standing at the back, looking protective, though not prying. :After Tigerheart calls out a greeting to Spire, Blaze rushes up to his mentor and asks if they can hunt. Fierce flicks her tail fondly and instructs him to find Mittens to help him hunt. She heads towards Dovewing's nest, accompanied by Cobweb and a brown tabby she-cat. The tortoiseshell meows that they've met Spire, and the tabby says he was expecting the two Clan cats. Fierce dismisses that as nonsense, as he gets confused often. They look after him, however, and he is a good healer. The dark brown tabby mentions Blaze, the kit who helps the black tom. Fierce purrs, saying Blaze is good for Spire and keeps the tom on the ground, even if his thoughts are in the clouds. :Dovewing comments that Spire keeps staring at her like he knows something, and adds that he acted weird around her mate earlier. Interested, the tortoiseshell's eyes round, and the she-cat next to her comments that Spire sometimes mixes up his dreams with reality, purring that maybe he thinks Tigerheart can fly. Fierce introduces the tabby next to her as Cinnamon, and tells Tigerheart his mate's glad he came. The gray queen has told the guardian cats much about the tabby. The she-cat meows that he's here now, and Dovewing has told all of them that he's a warrior. Fierce hopes Tigerheart can help them. :Intrigued by their lifestyle and how it differs from other rogues and loners, Tigerheart asks how they came to be. The tortoiseshell shrugs, replying that sick cats come and go, and those with wounds that never heal stay permanently. It's safer to befriend others, and every cat does what they do best, such as healing, fighting, or hunting. Cinnamon looks over the newest newcomer and says he could be useful. His mate proudly states that of course he will be useful, but she wishes she could help too. Fierce sternly reminds her that she has kits to worry about, and says her shoulder wound is a reminder of what happened. Alarmed, the tabby asks if she really has been fighting. The tortoiseshell explains they've been having trouble with a fox, and Cobweb adds that it's been stealing herbs. Cinnamon says Dovewing told them a few warrior moves would do it, but the queen isn't quite as good as she used to be. :Cobweb chimes in with the fact that the pregnant she-cat tried to teach them some moves, and Fierce meows that Dovewing is too close to giving birth to help the guardian cats properly, and tells Tigerheart that the she-cat told them they must work together to drive off the fox. Tigerheart thinks that they already work together well, glancing around at the setting. Ant is waiting to soak up water with a furless pelt from the drip-pipe, while a tortoiseshell strips leaves and lays them down on the side of Rascal's next. A brown-and-white tom jumps down from the cave and takes it down to a sick she-cat. The tabby tom asks where they learned their medicine skills. Fierce explains that a cat named Pumpkin stayed with them. The stray lived with forest cats and learned that herbs could be useful. The astonished tom wondered if Pumpkin had stayed with SkyClan before their exile from the gorge. :The tortoiseshell goes on, saying the stray knew a few herbs and taught them what they looked and smelled like. Since then they've been experimenting with what works and what doesn't. They realized that common sense is important when treating cats. The guardian cats have collected an abundance of healing knowledge, but fighting is a completely different area. They hope Tigerheart can teach them. Tigerheart thinks this is why Spire is relieved they are here, because he wants someone to drive the fox away from the herbs. Fierce stares at the outsider, asking if he will help. The tom admires the fact that she requested nothing in return, thinking about how different she is than Dash. He asks if the same fox that took over the herb patch injured Dovewing. The guardian she-cat confirms this, and says they need to drive out the fox before the cold kills off the herbs. :Tigerheart requests to lead a patrol to check out what they're dealing with, and Fierce agrees. She asks Cobweb, Cinnamon, and Ant to come with them. Telling them they're going to show the outsider the herb patch, they begin to head out. They head through the alleys and then Fierce stops. Tigerheart asks if they're there yet, and the tortoiseshell replies that there are no more dens past here, just Thunderpaths and monsters. Worried, the tabby asks if that's dangerous. Ant reassures the tabby that they know a safe route. The guardian cats lead the ShadowClan cat to where a tunnel is beneath the Thunderpath. He follows them into the tunnel until they emerge on the other side. :Now they are at the herb patch, which smells like the stench of the Thunderpath. Tigerheart asks if the herbs taste bad, but Fierce replies that they just wash off the stink before the herbs are used. Cobweb and Ant agree that the willow and feverfew are doing well, and the tortoiseshell decides to check on them later when the fox problem is solved. However, the gray tom complains that by the time ice-chill rolls around frost will have killed all the herbs. The guardian she-cat isn't too concerned, as they have plenty of time before the frost arrives. Cobweb retorts that's only if they're lucky, otherwise they'll have to wait until warmingtime. Tigerheart suggests they check the whole slope, so they can see if it's made a den and to see what kind of fox it is. Vixens in particular will be harder to drive out. Fierce dips her head, and lets the tom lead the way. They pick up a scent and follow it all the way uphill, until the ShadowClan tom hears a growl. A fox is behind them, and slams into Cobweb and Ant. As Tigerheart, Cobweb, and Ant struggle to fight the fox, Fierce throws herself onto the fox and sinks her teeth into the creature's shoulder. Cinnamon bites down on the fox's hind leg, and it throws Fierce off. :Tigerheart yells orders at the guardian cats, and tells the tortoiseshell to go for the fox's tail. However the fox proves too vicious for them, and Cobweb gets injured. Although the creature eventually becomes scared, when backup arrives it becomes happy again. The brown tabby yells for Cobweb to get up, while Fierce launches herself at one of the foxes, driving it back with her wild swings. As they drive a vixen back, the brown tom gives the order to run. He stays behind, and Cinnamon asks what about him. Fierce is guiding the others into the tunnel, with Tigerheart following soon after. They realize that the foxes are mates, and if cubs appeared they would overrun the herb place so that no cat can collect herbs again. :Tigerheart wants the cats to fight, but Pipsqueak says the guardian cats don't fight. The ShadowClan tom reminds him that Fierce says some of them heal, hunt, or guard. Dotty argues, however, that keeping watch for danger is different than beginning an attack on foxes. As the brown tabby glances at the guardian cats, he notices Fierce in the shadows, hanging back. Peanut points out that they need to restock the herb store, and they will fight if it comes to that. Dotty retorts that the brown-and-black she-cat won't do it, because she's a healer. Fierce steps in, and meows if you don't want to fight, you don't have to. Tigerheart tells the tortoiseshell she should encourage them, because she's their leader. The she-cat flicks her tail and tells him they are all equals, not like a Clan. :Tigerheart insists they have to start thinking like one to protect their territory, and Dotty argues they don't have territory. The ShadowClan tom and the guardian cats argue for a bit before the tabby looks to the tortoiseshell for help, and wonders why she isn't supporting him. She steps forward and agrees with Tigerheart, saying they all joined because they needed help and/or shelter. Without the herbs they wouldn't be here, and the future visitors need that patch of land to receive the same care they did. Pipsqueak asks Fierce if she's asking them to fight, and she replies fighting can help them get rid of the foxes and collect the herbs, but it's their choice if they want to. Dotty asks if the she-cat really is going to let Tigerheart teach her fighting skills, and the tortoiseshell tells the white-and-ginger she-cat of course, because the warrior has useful knowledge. :After several days of basic moves, Fierce meows they've learned enough, and now they must devise a plan to get rid of the foxes, and Tigerheart reminds them that they are fighting together, not alone. After he tells them tips on how to win. Dovewing steps forward and says if they take positions around the slope, one cat can be in the middle, acting as bait. The cat can lull the foxes into a false sense of security, tricking them into thinking the group of cats are weak. However, the cat must look harmless, and the queen suggests she should do it. Fierce objects before anyone else can say anything, and the rest of the cats chime in. Tigerheart tells her mate she's not going anywhere, but the gray she-cat protests she wants to help. Spire steps in, saying he can be bait instead of Dovewing. He's skinny, small, and looks half-crazy. Fierce begins to argue he's not, but he says his thoughts wander and he seems lost most of the time. He tells them he trusts the guardian cats to protect him. Fierce asks if he's sure of this, because he needs to concentrate. The black tom promises the she-cat, and tells her she's sure. :Blaze runs up to his mentor and offers to be bait with him; however, Spire tells him he should stay behind and keep Dovewing occupied. The ginger kit runs to the queen and boasts that he's the best at keeping cats occupied, and with him the gray she-cat won't even think of Tigerheart fighting. Fierce declares she won't need to, because a little more practice will easily drive off the foxes. :The next day, the cats get into position as Spire pretends to wander around aimlessly and yowl. A growl sounds from a corner, and Tigerheart sees a red pelt running through the shrub and at Spire. The black tom streaks to a juniper bush for safety, and Fierce swipes her claws at the fox chasing the healer. It turns and advances on her instead, just as Cinnamon and Ant burst out to attack it. Pipsqueak leaps out to surround the fox, and fury shines in its eyes as it lunges for the tortoiseshell. Fierce dodges while Pipsqueak bites on its tail and the others claw the fox's flank. As it thrashes wildly, the short-legged she-cat brings her claws down on its muzzle. As Tigerheart, Rascal, Mittens, and Dotty attack the oncoming vixen, Fierce and her cats claw the vixen's mate. Both run out after escaping their attackers. :As Dovewing starts her kitting, Fierce crosses the ground towards them, and tells Spire to help the queen. While Spire guides Dovewing to her nest, Fierce pulls Tigerheart away from his mate. The tabby insists she needs him, and the tortoiseshell assures the tom the gray queen is safe with Peanut and Spire. She says Peanut has had kits of her own and helped other queens with kitting. Both Spire and Peanut know what they're doing, as many queens pass through here. Tigerheart wants to be with Dovewing, but Fierce insists he calm down first. Even though it's his first litter, it'll be fine. The ShadowClan tom feels guilty, as he thinks he made Dovewing start kitting by upsetting her. The she-cat replies if every queen started kitting any time they were upset there would be lots of unexpected deliveries. Tigerheart still insists he shouldn't have said anything. :Two moons after Tigerheart and Dovewing's kits are born, leaf-fall has turned into leaf-bare. Prey is scarce, and Fierce suggests they tour their favorite scrapcans to see if there's any food. Tigerheart follows Fierce, along with some other guardian cats and Fierce happily explains that Twolegs like to eat during the cold, which means more scraps. While Tigerheart reluctantly digs through the trash, Cobweb and Mittens search through the litter on ground level. The tabby tom hooks out a lump that smells like meat, and Cobweb's eyes brighten. Mittens then pulls out a soft white strip, saying Dotty will like it. Fierce also pulls out a bone and says there's more, then finds another and tosses it to the ground. Tigerheart is disgusted, as back home they leave bones for the crows, and here they're a treat. The tortoiseshell tells them to take it back to Cinnamon, who's guarding their first stash of scraps. :While they're heading back, four strays surround Cinnamon and the scrap heap. Tigerheart darts forward to protect them, while the others follow. He beckons them closer, sensing that he might need backup. However, Fierce doesn't speak up while the Clan cat is arguing with the gray she-cat. When the strays leave, Fierce praises the dark tabby for how he handled it, and Cinnamon adds he prevented a fight. :The gray she-cat returns, and Tigerheart demands what she's doing here, as Fierce and the others followed slowly. He growls to the guardian cats that she's on their land, and Fierce replies it isn't theirs. The tom is taken aback and says it's where they live and hunt. Ant frowns and explains they sleep in the gathering place and scavenge anywhere in the city. The dark tabby protests it's still their home. A brown tom pads up and asks the she-cat what's going on, calling her Fog. Fog replies to the tom she doesn't know. All the cats are looking unconcerned, including Dovewing, and he asks why they aren't defending their territory. She replies they don't mind sharing, and the tortoiseshell she-cat asks what's the point of arguing over land. Tigerheart asks if they have borders, and says they should when she tells him no. :After a bit, Fierce pads up to Tigerheart and tells him to go easy on the strays. They had fox trouble, and he knows what's that's like. He's still angry and asks if she's going to let them stay on their land. She reminds him they don't have land; they don't own land. The ShadowClan tom is in disbelief that they are living in such a disorganized way. He reminds her they have sick cats and kits to feed, and they need to have territory that supports them even when it's freezing. Fog interrupts and says the weather has nothing to do with it, because Twolegs don't stop leaving trash because it's cold. Food rots slower during ice-chill anyways. Fierce begins to walk away, telling the others to follow her because this argument is worthless. :As the tortoiseshell leads Tigerheart and Dovewing on a tour of her favorite scrapcans, Tigerheart glimpses movement, and makes out the slick shape of rats. He suggests they catch them, but Fierce protests the scrapcans are full. The ShadowClan tom argues fresh prey will be better for the sick, and that Littlecloud used to say fresh-kill was the best medicine. When Fog and Tuna show up, ruining the tabby's plan, he snaps at Fierce this is why they need borders. If they knew where their land was, they wouldn't have problems with hunting. While Tigerheart and Fog argue, the tortoiseshell suggests they go back to the scrapcans, now that the rats are gone. The ShadowClan warrior insists they need borders, so they know which land belongs to whom. Fog looks towards the trash and says they can have this land, and Fierce declines because the scraps are rotten. : Quotes References and Citations de:Fiercefi:Fierceru:Ярость (кошка) Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Major characters Category:Guardian cats